That Day
by Swallowed-By-Pain
Summary: Alone for the weekend, bBill gets a knock at his door. His 'best friend' Andreas has decided to pay him a visit and it turns out to be the worst company he has ever had.


Bill sat shaking on the cold dirty tile floor of the bathroom. He was home alone for the weekend and as of now, he hated it. His mother and Gordon had gone out of town for a business trip and Tom was staying at Georg's house.

Bill could feel the blood soaking his clothes, and the floor, but he didn't have the strength to do anything about it. All he could do was sit there and let the tears stream down his alabaster skin.

It hurt. The pain was excruciating and he just wanted to rewind the day a couple of hours so he could have gone with his brother instead of staying home alone but no! He just had to stay home alone.

Bill could remember every detail, every scratch he put on Andreas, every scream he let out, and every moan his _"best friend"_ made.

He needed someone, anyone. But he really wanted his brother right now; maybe he could make him forget' maybe he could make the tears go away like he always did.

His head was spinning and his body wracked with a new set of sobs as he tried to stop thinking about what had happened, but every time it all just came crashing back twice as hard.

_Bill stood to answer the door as he heard a soft knock. He smiled brightly at the sight of his best friend who stood before him in a bright red shirt with the words 'Addicted To Love' printed above a neon green heart, black skinny jeans, and a couple of bracelets._

_"Hi, Andi!" Bill greeted warmly._

_Andreas smirked. "Hi, Billa."_

_Bill's smile faltered a bit. No one was allowed to call him that except for Tom, and Andreas knew that._

_Bill cleared his throat, he would let it slide just this once. "Come on in, Andi it's a bit chilly outside." Bill smiled again and tugged Andreas inside._

_As soon as the door was shut, Bill was shoved hard against the wall._

_"Ow! Andreas, what the fuck was that for?" Bill yelled his face full of confusion._

_Andreas didn't reply, instead he took a step closer to the spiky haired spark plug and pinned his arms high above his head._

_"Andreas... back up!" Bill tried to squirm out of the platinum blonde's grasp but found he couldn't._

_"Shut the fuck up, Bill! And stop moving! You aren't getting out of this!" Andreas yelled back pressing his lips firmly against Bill's._

_Bill turned his head immediately to the side fighting against him, trying desperately to get out of his grasp and run upstairs to his bedroom to call Tom to come get him._

_Andreas pulled Bill from the wall only to slam him back against it twice as hard as before._

_"Andreas stop! What are you doing? Please stop! You're hurting me! Andreas!" Bill screamed still fighting against his friend._

_Andreas ignored his cries as he kissed a trail down his neck, stopping to suck and nip at certain spots. Once he pulled back he looked at Bill's face and cackled._

_"Get the fuck upstairs," he ordered releasing Bill's arms and grabbing a handful of hair as he walked to the staircase dragging Bill behind him._

_Bill cried out in pain and dug his nails into Andreas's hand but it didn't faze him the slightest it only made his grip tighten._

_"Andi ... p-please, stop," Bill whispered as best he could over the sobs._

_"Shut the fuck up Bill! I swear you're such a fucking bitch! If you would have just dated me when I asked you out, none of this would ever happened. This is all your fucking fault! You think I want to rape you? You could always just fuck me the right way instead but you were just begging for it you little bitch!" Andreas screamed bringing Bill to his feet shoving him backwards onto the bed._

_Bill lay on the bed with tears pouring out of his eyes as Andreas straddled him and unbuttoned his pants. He brought his knee up hard and fast kneeing him in the balls._

_"Uhf!" Andreas cried out as he grabbed his jewels doubling over in pain._

_Bill scampered out from under him opening the door and running down the stairs to grab his cell phone._

_He grabbed it and quickly pressed one. Tom was on speed dial he just hoped he answered in time._

Ring!

_Bill heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He ran into the kitchen and hoped Tom would answer._

Ring!

_"Bill! I'm going to fucking kill you!" he heard from the stairs._

_Bill whimpered as the tears fell heavily._

_"Hello?" came Tom's voice._

_"Tom!" Bill cried._

_"Billa? What's wrong? " Tom asked frantically._

_"Tom he-" Bill was cut off by the phone being snatched out of his hand._

_"You stupid little bitch! You know what you just did?" Andreas screamed slamming the phone against the counter top. He brought his arm back and slapped Bill across the face._

_Bill stumbled as he fell to the ground holding his cheek. "Andreas please! Just go home and I won't ever tell anyone about this!" Bill cried._

_"Oh no! I came here for a reason and I don't intend on leaving until I fuck you," he said harshly grabbing Bill's wrist and once again dragged him upstairs._

_Bill fought as much as he could. What kind of friend would do this shit? He let his nails dig into the wood of the bathroom door frame._

_Andreas sighed noisily and released Bill's wrist letting him fall to the floor with a loud thud._

_"Fine, we can do it in the bathroom!" Andreas smiled brightly kicking Bill in the side as hard as he could._

_Bill gasped in pain and grabbed his side crawling as far away from Andreas as he could. His cry echoed in the bathroom._

_The blonde haired teen straddled him, making sure to hold his legs down while he slid his pants off as well as the younger teen's._

_"Andreas stop! Please! Don't do this! No!" Bill screamed squirming underneath him._

_"Sorry, but it's too late now." He spread Bill's legs and moaned at the sight of Bill underneath him, legs spread just waiting for him (or at least waiting for him in Andreas's head)._

_He slowly slid his erection into the other male who was crying desperately for him to stop._

_He snapped his hips forward so his erection was fully in. He moaned at the pleasure it brought as he rocked his hips back and forth faster and faster._

_Bill cried out in pain with every thrust. The pain was like none other that he had ever experienced in his life. It was like a knife stabbing his insides again and again._

_"Ohh god... Bill, you're so fucking hot..." Andreas moaned loudly._

_Bill cried harder, "Stop! Andreas! Stop! Why are you doing this? Why?"_

_"Because you're so... ohhh... so fucking sexy," he half said, half moaned._

_Bill closed his eyes shut tightly, his trapped hands closing tightly as well. His fingernails were digging into his palm so hard he was sure it drew blood but that was the last thing on his mind at the moment._

_His 'best friend' was taking away his innocence without a care in the world. No matter how many times Bill screamed in pain or tried to struggle his way out from under him he just couldn't make him stop..._

_Andreas snapped his hips up once more and came, panting against the other teen._

_"Holy fuck, that was amazing," he commented._

_Bill just cried harder managing to get from under him curling up in the corner with his head bowed and his knees drawn up to his chest._

_Andreas stood and zipped his pants giving Bill one last look before walking out of the bathroom with a "Thanks for the fuck, baby," before leaving the Kaulitz house hold._

_Bill screamed and cried for about twenty minutes before he finally tried to move. He had to get to a phone and call his brother._

_He grabbed the side of the tub, hoisting himself up. His knees were wobbly and it hurt to move but he had to. He grabbed the shower curtain to keep himself balanced. When he looked up he wasn't sure how but there was blood on the shower curtain... he looked at his hands which were covered in red crimson then down to his legs and the floor which were also covered in it. He cried and fell to the floor only to scream out in pain as he hit the hard ground. He pulled his pants up and sat back against the tub._

The tears fell harder against his cheeks. He needed to call Tom and tell him what was going on... he was sure he had scared him with the earlier call. He slowly stood doing his best to walk to the bathroom door and down the stairs crying out in pain with each step.

He found his phone on the kitchen counter with 10 or so missed calls... he quickly grabbed it and pressed 1.

_Ring._

"Please answer, Tomi," Bill cried.

_Ring._

"Hello?" answered a frantic voice.

Bill cried harder at the sound of his brother's voice.

"T-Tomi... please... please come home…." He knew he sounded completely broken.

"Bill, what's wrong?" Tom asked sternly.

"He touched me, Tom..." Bill whispered.

"Bill? What do you mean 'he touched you'? Who touched you? Where did they touch you?" Tom questioned frantically as he gathered his things.

"Tom" Bill cried. "Please don't go... please don't make me be alone..." he whispered sliding down the counter onto the floor softly but it still made him scream in pain.

"Bill? What was that? Are you okay?" Tom nearly screamed.

"Come to me... please, Tomi," Bill whispered as he heard Tom get into his Escalade and crank it up.

"Billa, I'm coming okay? I'll be right there I'm only down the road," Tom said softly.

"Please hurry," Bill said.

About two minutes later Tom nearly busted the front door down trying to get inside. As soon as he was in he yelled for Bill. The first thing he noticed was the small drops of blood on the floor.

"Bill! Where are you, baby?" he was about to run upstairs when he heard a semi loud cry coming from the kitchen. He ran to the cry and almost dropped the cell phone he was holding in his hand at the sight he saw.

Bill was on all fours with his forehead pressed to the wooded floor, his nails were digging into his shoulders roughly, he was crying so hard he was nearly hyperventilating, and his pants and hands were covered in blood.

"Bill! What the fuck happened?" Tom screamed as he ran over to him and touched his shoulder.

"Tom!" Bill screeched as he mentally cursed himself for flinching at his own twins touch. "Tom, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" he was cut off by Tom dragging him up to his feet and flashbacks started coming back.

"Tom…Tom, stop... stop, please!" he cried throwing his hands up to cover his face.

Tom stopped and looked at Bill confusedly; what did he do?

"Just... let me stay here okay?"

Tom stopped moving and let Bill lay against him as they stood. "Bill please tell me what happened?" Tom asked quietly as he touched Bill's face gently. He didn't flinch away.

"I... Andreas came over and I let him i-in. He-he pushed me against the w-wall and tried to kiss me... but I wouldn't let him. So he slapped me and drug me upstairs into my r-room... he unbuttoned my pants... I kneed him in the nuts and ran downstairs to c-call you." Bill paused and let out a muffled cry.

Tom was almost in tears at the thoughts he had. Surely Andreas wouldn't do something like that... would he? "Go ahead ,baby," Tom whispered holding Bill tightly to his chest.

Bill took in a deep breath before continuing. "He came downstairs and took my phone from me and then took me into the bathroom and he...he..." Bill cried louder. "He raped me, Tom."

Tom's heart shattered the moment Bill said the word "rape." He held Bill tighter to his chest as anger bubbled up inside of him. He wanted to hurt Andreas for doing something like this to his little brother, his twin, his other half.

Bill cried into Tom's chest his arms wrapped tightly around his neck not daring to let go.

"I'm going to kill him," Tom whispered.

Bill's eyes widened. "Tom, no. I'll be fine just don't go near him. If he hurt me then he might hurt you." Bill looked up into Tom's eyes.

"He won't hurt me and he won't ever hurt you again, I swear to that. I will die before he ever so much as _looks_ at you again, Bill." Tom's breathing quickened and his teeth clinched together.

"Bill, I'm going to let you get cleaned up then we're going to go lay down okay? I'll stay with you." Tom whispered nosing Bill's neck.

Bill nodded and held on tighter to his brother's neck as Tom picked him up and toted him upstairs.

-

A couple of hours later, Bill was asleep snuggled up to Tom's chest. They had talked and cried together. Bill had told him every little detail about it and Tom promised to take care of it.

And that exactly what he planned to do.

He eased away from Bill and out from under the covers making sure to cover Bill back up. He slid his shoes on and walked out of the front door to his car.

-

Bill awoke to the sound of the washing machine turning on. His eyes widened and his body started to tense up.

He relaxed as Tom walked into the room but frowned when he saw him. He was wearing a white wife beater, a pair of sweat pants, and his dreads were soaking wet.

"Tom?" Bill asked letting him know he was awake.

Tom turned around with a sad smile on his lips. "Hey. How are you feeling?" he walked over and sat beside Bill on the bed.

"I'm... horrible," Bill mumbled.

Tom reached out and touched his cheek and gave him a soft smile. Only then did he notice the blood on his knuckles.

"Tom!" Bill gasped. "What happened?" he traced the small cuts and bruises on his twin's knuckles.

"I... I'm fine... I just went to Andreas's and kicked his fucking teeth in," he hissed looking down.

Bill looked taken aback for a moment. "You... you did that for me..?" he asked quietly.

"You and only you," Tom said and looked up into his twin's eyes slowly leaning in.

"Only me..." Bill whispered as he closed the distance between them.

Tom pulled back and looked down again "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Bill smiled, "I liked it," he bit his lip.

Tom pressed his lips against Bill's a little harder, parting his lips, making the kiss a bit deeper. He slowly pulled back and looked at Bill's face. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted.

"I did it because I don't like to see the tears of an angel," Tom whispered leaning in again.


End file.
